1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tablet PC as an information processing apparatus, has been developed. The tablet PC is a flat plate-like rectangular personal computer to which data can be input with a pen. A battery is mounted in one side of the body of the tablet PC. The body of the tablet PC includes a printed circuit board, and a first connector is fixed to the printed circuit board. A second connector provided on the battery is engageable with the first connector of the printed circuit board. Also, a stopper is provided to regulate the position of the battery when the battery is mounted on the body of the tablet PC.
Terminals of the first connector are connected to terminals of the printed circuit board by soldering. When the battery is mounted on the body of the tablet PC, the battery is pushed toward the body of the tablet PC. The second connector is pushed toward the first connector, and the second connector is finally fitted in/on the first connector. However, when the second connector is pushed toward the first connector, the second connector is fitted in/on the first connector, and the second connector impinges against the first connector, so that the first connector is subjected to a shock given by the second connector. In particular, the battery is heavy, and a strong force is applied when it is inserted, so that the second connector attached to the battery is likely to apply excessive force to the first connector. If the first connector is subjected to a shock, the solder connection between the terminals of the first connector and the terminals of the printed circuit board are subjected to an undesirable force and a problem, that the solder connection is impaired, may occur.
Conventionally, a stopper is provided on the body of the tablet PC so that the battery abuts against the stopper when the battery is inserted in the body of the tablet PC, to thereby prevent the second connector from applying a shock to the first connector, to thereby prevent the solder connection between the terminals of the first connector and the terminals of the printed circuit board from being impaired. However, the stopper must be so accurately disposed that the battery abuts against the stopper at a position at which the second connector is reliably fitted in/on the first connector. Therefore, it is necessary to set the positional relationship between the stopper and the first connector with high precision, and to set the positional relationship between the printed circuit board and the body of the tablet PC with high precision. Therefore, assembling of the tablet PC becomes difficult and the manufacturing cost is increased.